Meet You
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Awalnya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tapi mengenal nama, pasti, karena nama mereka muncul dimajalah olahraga. Tapi hanya karena pertandingan persahabatan, mereka saling mengenal. Awalnya hanya tatapan yang tak sengaja bertemu ditengah pertandingan. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam, namun mereka segera menyadari bahwa situasi ini tidak cocok untuk melakukan hal tadi.


**Title : Meet**

**Disclainmer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Writer in this Story : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**Genre : Romance **

**Anime : Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning! Don't like this story, don't read! I only writer story language Indonesian!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0o0-**

Awalnya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tapi mengenal nama, pasti, karena nama mereka muncul dimajalah olahraga. Tapi hanya karena pertandingan persahabatan, mereka saling mengenal.

Tunggu, siapa 'mereka' itu?

Untuk tidak terlalu terbelit-belit, 'mereka' adalah Moriyama Yoshitaka dan Izuki Shun.

Awalnya hanya tatapan yang tak sengaja bertemu ditengah pertandingan. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam, namun mereka segera menyadari bahwa situasi ini tidak cocok untuk melakukan hal tadi.

'_Mungkin, sesudah pertandingan saja.'_ Batin keduanya.

**-0o0-**

Pertandingan usai, dan hasilnya dimenang kan oleh Seirin, 100-98. Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertandingan kali ini dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Moriyama dan Izuki bertemu di taman belakang gym. Entah apa yang membuat mereka yakin bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mereka pikirkan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Suasana canggung mendominani keadaan mereka.

"Izuki-san…"

"Moriyama-san…"

Keduanya tersentak, dan itu menambah atmosfet kecanggungan mereka.

"B—baiklah Izuki-san… sepertinya kita tak mempunyai waktu banyak, bagaimana untuk langkah awal, kita saling menukar nomor handphone?" tanya Moriyama, dengan sedikit gugup.

Izuki mengangguk dan memberikan handphonenya, begitu pula Moriyama. Setelah sudah mengetik dan menyimpan nomor mereka di handphone masing-masing, keduanya pamit.

**-0o0-**

Untuk beberapa minggu ini, Hyuuga dan Aida hanya bingung dalam diam melihat kelakuan Izuki. Hey, bagaimana tidak? Disaat istirahat, pasti memeriksa handphone lalu tersenyum sendiri, atau saat latihan, jika waktu istirahat tiba—walau semenitpun, Izuki selalu menyempatkan diri memeriksa handphone dan tersipu malu.

Bukan hanya kedua orang itu saja, bahkan seluruh anggota tim juga memikirkan hal yang sama, 'Ada apa dengan Izuki?'.

Dan untuk hari ini, Hyuuga memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Izuki.

"Ng… Izuki, entah mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini sering melihat handphone mu dan… melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Boleh aku tahu, apa itu sebab nya?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada yang tidak biasa ia keluarkan.

Izuki tersentak lalu tertawa malu, "Bukan apa-apa Hyuuga, dan jangan berbicara dengan intonasi seperti itu, membuat ku mual saja." Jawab Izuki bercanda.

Hyuuga mengangkat bahu tak peduli, '_Ya sudah kalau begitu._', pikir nya.

**-0o0-**

Dihari Minggu, Izuki berencana untuk pergi ke Kanagawa hanya untuk bertemu Moriyama. '_Mumpung Riko memberi klub libur._', pikir Izuki senang.

Sambil menunggu kereta datang, Izuki menerawang. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu temannya itu? Seminggu lebih, mungkin. Mengingat beberapa minggu ini latihan yang diberi oleh coach 'tercinta' ini terlalu berat dan banyak.

Kembali ke pemikiran awal. Sebenarnya Izuki masih menganggap Moriyama sebagai teman, walau disisi lain, Izuki ingin menganggap Moriyama dengan artian berbeda, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi apa Moriyama mau dengannya? Mengingat dia mempunyai hobi aneh yang tidak bisa dilepas itu dan sebagainya.

"Kanagawa… Kanagawa…"

Lamunan Izuki tersentak, lalu—mengikuti langkah orang-orang disekitarnya, memasuki kereta menuju tanah Kanagawa.

**-0o0-**

Moriyama menggosok tangannya yang entah mengapa terasa dingin. Ia sudah menunggu 15 menit. Tapi sedikit salahnya juga, terlalu bersemangat dan datang lebih cepat daripada jadwal yang ditentukan. Moriyama mendesah berat, mencoba menghilangkan kejenuhan. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Izuki, jadi tak masalah jika dia menunggu lebih lama. Tangannya memainkan benda yang berada didalam saku jaketnya itu. Mulutnya tertarik, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar akan kedatangan Izuki.

"Yoshitaka-kun!"

Wajah Moriyama terangkat, senyum cerah langsung merekah, seperti ingin membuat bibirnya robek hanya karena kegembiraan.

"Shun-chan! Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Shh, Yoshitaka-kun, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu didepan banyak orang." Ujar Izuki sedikit kesal dan malu karena orang-orang menjadi melirik kearah Moriyama dan Izuki berada.

Moriyama terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Shun-chan memang lucu, bukan?" goda Moriyama.

"J—jangan menggoda ku, Yoshitaka-kun!" kesal Izuki gugup, pipinya memerah.

"Kkk~ baiklah, kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tawar Moriyama, menyentuh-nyentuh pipi Izuki yang masih memerah.

"Te—terserah."

**-0o0-**

Moriyama mengajak Izuki ke tempat-tempat terkenal di Kanagawa. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini. Jika mereka sadar, mereka sedang melakukan kencan. Tapi untuk apa berpikir seperti itu disaat mereka hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan, orang yang disukai, dan rencana.

Untuk rencana, itu hanya untuk Moriyama, Izuki sama sekali tidak memikirkan rencana.

"Shun-chan, ini sudah sore." Ujar Moriyama, melihat jam tangannya.

Izuki pun melakukan hal yang sama, untuk memeriksa, "Ah, kau benar Yoshitaka-kun, sepertinya aku harus pulang—"

"Maukah kau ketempat terakhir yang ini kutunjukkan?" potong Moriyama cepat, entah mengapa nafasnya terengah-engah.

Izuki hanya membeku sesaat dan mengangguk pelan.

**-0o0-**

Taman.

Itulah tempat yang mereka tuju.

Sebenarnya Izuki sempat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Moriyama, namun karena sang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi daripada Izuki ini menariknya kuat, dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menurut.

"Duduklah, Shun-chan."

Dan Izuki kembali menurut. Moriyama tampak bersiap-siap.

"M—maukah kau menjadi pacarku…?" tanya Moriyama. Ia menunduk dengan gaya ala pangeran memberikan cincin kepada sang putri.

Cincin yang berada dikotak diatas tangan Moriyama terlihat berkilau, Izuki hanya melebarkan matanya. Walau ia sudah memperkirakan ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti… ini.

"Yo—Yoshitaka-kun, baka!" ucap Izuki, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"E—eh?"

"Kau ini kurang romantis!"

"Maaf, aku memang tidak bisa romantis." Balas Moriyama tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan memakaikan cincin itu kepada Izuki.

"Hey, aku saja belum membalasnya!" gerutu Izuki.

"Tadi tanpa langsung kau sudah mengucapkan nya, Shun-chan~"

"Ck." Izuki menyerah, dia hanya membiarkan genggaman hangat menyentuh dirinya.

"Aku… mau. Aku mencintai mu, Yoshitaka-kun." Bisik Izuki.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, Shun-chan."

**|END|**

**Berakhir Tidak Jelas.**

Oke, ini adalah cerita pertama saya di Fandom Kuroko no Basuke ini. Asal Usul singkat saya adalah penulis yang berada di fandom Screenplays—awalnya, namun karena jenuh—entah mengapa, saya memilih pindah—entah sementara atau tidak, ke fandom Kuroko no Basuke ini. Sejujur nya, untuk penulis FanFic Japan, saya termasuk amatir. Dan itu berarti saya masih harus membutuhkan bimbingan anda.

Sebenar nya saya lebih menyukai KiseKasa, MidoTaka, dan AkaFuri. Namun melihat FanFic yang berpairing Moriyama dan Izuki membuat saya tertarik dan memilih—atau nekat menulis FanFic atau drables (Apakah tulisan nya benar?) ini. Walau saya juga bingung, asal-usul mereka dipasangkan, namun saya sah-sah kan saja.

Dan… tulisan ini terlihat, alur nya terlalu cepat, bukan? Maafkan saya…. -bow-

Satu lagi, saya tidak suka kata 'homo', saya lebih menyukai kata 'yaoi'. Walau artinya sama saja, namun homo terkesan… frontal? Entahlah, ini pendapat saya.

Maafkan saya yang terlalu banyak curhat. Salam terakhir, **Mind to Review**?


End file.
